hoy
by tachango
Summary: mmm... Anna conversando con Tamao por un lado, Yoh que no quiere lastimar a nadie por el otro... si me conocen ya saben como termina esto ^^U


Shaman king y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei  
  
............................................................................ ..................................  
  
  
  
Tamao-será que el joven Yoh se tarda mucho en volver?  
  
Pregunta preocupada, Anna tan sólo frunce el seño  
  
Anna-no puedo saberlo ¬¬  
  
Tamao la observa...  
  
Tamao-"seguro ella también está preocupada por él"  
  
Anna- esta no es la primera vez que hace esto, no te sientas mal por él .... "llegará como siempre lo hace, pero hoy...."  
  
Anna sale hasta el patio, se sienta en uno de los escalones de madera , observa las estrellas  
  
Anna- se ven hermosas esta noche  
  
Tamao- cómo?  
  
........................................................................  
  
Se ven dos siluetas en la oscuridad del cementerio  
  
Manta-oye Yoh  
  
Yoh- m?  
  
Manta- y qué piensas hacer?  
  
Yoh- con qué?  
  
Manta- ya sabes con qué... si tú mismo me lo dijiste  
  
Yoh- ah! Con eso... pues no lo sé hasta ahora ^^U  
  
.........................................................................  
  
Anna- las estrellas, se ven hermosas esta noche... seguro por eso no viene Yoh  
  
Tamao- " de qué está hablando?"..... perdón pero yo no ent....  
  
Anna- seguramente Yoh se quedó por ahí mirando al cielo, a veces él se comporta así  
  
Tamao- es cierto, tal vez tenga razón señorita Anna  
  
Anna-" tal vez.... pero hoy..."  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Manta- será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, antes de que la hagas perder la paciencia  
  
Yoh-" quisiera volver...pero hoy..."  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Tamao- parece que conoce muy bien al joven Yoh ^^  
  
Anna-........ "no lo sé....."  
  
Tamao- debe de quererlo mucho  
  
Anna voltea a verla sorprendida  
  
Anna- tú lo quieres o no?  
  
Tamao- eh?! Yo.......yo..... "no importa, ella será su esposa, pase lo que pase, o diga lo que diga".... sí lo quiero mucho /////  
  
Anna- je! Y por qué te comportas así?  
  
Tamao- o_O  
  
............................................................................  
  
Yoh- qué harías en mi lugar?  
  
Manta- qué?! A mí no me preguntes, yo no sé nada de estás cosas ^^U  
  
Yoh-mmm debes entender algo, si tú sabes de todo Manta XD  
  
Manta- ^^U pero esto es diferente, ningún diccionario habla de estos casos ^^U  
  
Yoh-mmm supongo que no  
  
Yoh suspira pesadamente  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
Anna- no deberías de reaccionar así, si de todas formas... es más que obvio lo que sientes por Yoh  
  
Tamao- "que vergüenza" ....... pero.... pero..... él es su prometido  
  
Anna-"así es.... pero hoy....."  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
Yoh- tengo que pensarlo bien, no quiero lastimar a nadie sabes?  
  
Manta- eso es más que obvio Yoh ^^.... lo malo es que sí o sí lo harás, por lo menos a una  
  
Yoh-"aún no puedo creerlo de Anna"  
  
............................................................................  
  
Anna-supongo que es fácil enamorarse de Yoh  
  
Tamao-cómo puede hablar así señorita Anna?! Yo no... no tengo derecho a hacerlo... yo no soy nada más que una amiga, una amiga de ustedes dos... y no debí...  
  
Anna- no ganas nada con lamentarte  
  
Tamao-" la señorita Anna .... parece como si no le importara para nada... pero no puedo creerlo... qué es lo que siente por Yoh?"  
  
............................................................................  
  
Manta- y que tal si en vez de pensar en la reacción que tomarán, piensas en lo tú quieres, puede sonar cruel, pero es eso lo que ella te pidió no es cierto?  
  
Yoh mira a Manta, una extraña expresión en su rostro muestra el descontento con lo que acaba de escuchar  
  
Yoh- es verdad, pero no quiero hacerlo...  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Tamao- señorita Anna.... qué es lo que siente exactamente por el joven Yoh?  
  
Anna- " que qué es lo que siento por él?" ...... sabes cómo se siente vivir con alguien que busca lo mismo que tú, pero sin interponerse en tu camino?... alguien que puede soportarte aunque tú seas una basura con él?, sin importar que lo seas en contra de tu voluntad a veces, alguien que puede entender por qué sufres sin que se lo digas?, alguien que no te moleste cuando quieres paz?.... cómo no enamorarse de alguien así?  
  
Tamao bajó la cabeza, lloraba  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
Manta- entonces díselo  
  
Yoh- no puedo.... si lo hago, ella se irá para siempre..... "y si acaso dices que no puedes decidir, me iré y ya no volveré más, no es una amenaza, es tan sólo que entenderé que no tienes el valor para decirme que me marche"... eso fue lo que ella me dijo  
  
Manta- "pobre Yoh u_u"  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
Anna- por qué lloras? Que yo lo ame, no significa que él me ame a mí.... "por eso hoy..."  
  
Tamao sigue llorando  
  
Anna- ve a lavarte la cara, yo me quedaré aquí un rato más  
  
Tamao-sí... "la señorita Anna no entiende, todo lo que me dijo, todas las actitudes del joven Yoh significan..."  
  
Anna- vete ya "que yo también quiero llorar... tal vez esta sea la última noche que paso acá..."  
  
Tamao entra dentro de la casa y se va directo a su habitación  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
Manta- Yoh discúlpame de verdad, pero ya me tengo que ir a mi casa  
  
Yoh-sí.... es muy tarde ^^U  
  
Manta- me habría gustado poder ayudarte  
  
Yoh-mmm no te preocupes.... ya veré que hacer ^^  
  
Manta- "aún ahora sonríes Yoh? Pero sé que esta vez es más difícil hacerlo" .... hasta mañana entonces  
  
Yoh- ^^  
  
Lo despide moviendo su mano mientras que Manta corre en dirección a su casa  
  
Yoh-"Tendré que ir a casa..."  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
Anna- "Yoh... cuando llegues aquí.... me lo dirás no es cierto?.... prefiero escucharlo de tus propios labios antes que seguir sospechando y dudando todo el tiempo, así también, será más fácil olvidarte... porque todo tiene un final, tal vez este sentimiento también..."  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
Yoh-"Anna.... por favor duerme, deja esto para mañana, y mañana vuelve a dormir dejando esto para el día siguiente, y así hazlo por siempre."  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
Anna- "tal vez soy demasiado egoísta al ponerte en esto Yoh, sé que debe ser muy incómodo para ti, no te gusta herir a nadie, pero debes entender que también me duele estar así..."  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
Yoh-"ya estoy cerca... aún no entiendo por qué me pides esto Anna, sí.... tal vez si es que me amaras te entendería al ponerme en esto, pero no veo una razón muy clara en todo esto"  
  
............................................................................ ....  
  
Anna- "dicen que el amor solamente es amor si ambos lo sienten de la misma manera, entonces... tal vez... te pueda olvidar ya que esto no sería amor, ya que no hay forma en que me ames..."  
  
Cae una lágrima de los ojos de Anna brillando en la oscuridad  
  
Yoh entra a la casa y ve a Anna sentada más adentro  
  
Yoh-"Anna... me esperaste aquí hasta tan tarde?"  
  
Ella ve a Yoh acercarse, no hay nada más que la luz de las estrellas iluminándolos  
  
Anna- te tardaste mucho...  
  
Yoh- disculpa... es que yo... no quería hacer esto, es que yo la quiero mucho y....  
  
Anna- entiendo  
  
Se pone de pie... resbalan algunas lágrimas por su rostro de nuevo  
  
Anna-" que no me vea llorar por favor"  
  
Yoh se acerca más, puede ver las lágrimas de Anna  
  
Yoh-"no...por qué lloras Anna?! No llores por favor!"  
  
Anna-"tal vez esto no sea amor después de todo.... pero por qué siento como si me arañaran el corazón?"  
  
Anna comienza a caminar para entrar a la casa... Yoh toma una mano de ella  
  
Yoh-déjame terminar... yo... no quiero que te vayas... no entiendo porqué me pediste que te dijera si prefería estar con ella... no entiendo en qué podría importar... y mucho menos entiendo que digas que te irás si es que la quiero... lo cierto es que... me duele que esto haya llegado tan lejos, yo la quiero mucho... como una hermana, y no puedo responder a lo que ella siente por mí, pero... no quiero que por eso te vayas... porque yo... yo... creo que estoy... enamorado de ti... aunque no te importe y de todos modos desees irte, yo lo aceptaré... pero aún así... yo quiero que te quedes conmigo...  
  
Anna lo mira... sin poder creer todo lo que acaba de escuchar  
  
Anna- yo te amo Yoh.... por eso... no quería estorbar si es que tú deseabas estar con alguien más  
  
Yoh tiene la misma expresión que Anna  
  
Se acercan ... Yoh rodea a Anna con sus brazos y ella se apoya en su pecho  
  
Deja de llorar, con los ojos cerrados busca el rostro de Yoh  
  
Él entiende y se acerca hasta besarla  
  
Anna- "tal vez sí sea amor"  
  
The end  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
que fic más raro ñ_n quien lo hizo?  
  
Ah! Pero si jui yo XD 


End file.
